Hunk (Legendary Defender)
Hunk 'is one of the main protagonists of Voltron: Legendary Defender, a reboot of the Voltron anime series.'' Background Hunk was once a student at a school known as the Galaxy Garrison, which trained people to become space pilots to explore the cosmos. One night, Hunk and his classmate Lance followed their friend Pidge to the roof of the school, when they witnessed a space shuttle crash. This turned out to be the shuttle of Takashi Shirogane, a skilled pilot who was assumed dead. After rescuing him with the help of Keith, a former Garrison student, Shiro told the four about how he was abducted by aliens, who were searching for a superweapon called Voltron. While searching for this weapon, the five encountered a strange robotic lion, which took them to the planet Arus, where they discovered an alien princess named Allura, and her advisor Coran, in cryogenic sleep. After waking the two up, Allura gave the five the chance to become the Paladins of Voltron, each one piloting one of the five lions that make up the mighty weapon, and defeat the evil Galra empire to stop them from taking over the universe. They each accepted, and Hunk became the Paladin of the Yellow Lion, the left leg of Voltron. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Mechanic: '''Hunk acts as the residant mechanic of the Voltron Paladins, and he's quite good at it. He was able to build a Geiger counter to detect the Voltron Lions with ease, hotwire alien technology, and quickly determine the cause of a machine's malfunction. *'Bond with the Yellow Lion: 'Hunk has a very strong bond with the Yellow Lion, allowing Hunk to communicate with it and get advice from it during combat. Equipment * '''Paladin Armor: '''The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Hunk from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Hunk to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Hunk. * '''Bayard: '''The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Hunk's Bayard takes the shape of a large, hand-held cannon, which can fire incredibly powerful barrages of energy shots, much like a gatling gun. It can also launch out small turrets that stick to surfaces and fire similar energy shots at targets. * '''The Yellow Lion: ' Forged from a meteor that crashed on the Galra homeworld, the Yellow Lion is one of the five robotic lions that combine together to form Voltron. When the five lions form Voltron, the Yellow Lion forms into the left leg of the giant robot. The Yellow Lion is the toughest of the five lions, though it's also the slowest of the bunch. Like the other lions, the Yellow Lion is powerful enough to easily take on Galra ships in combat. ** '''Armor: '''As the toughest of the lions, the Yellow Lion is naturally fortified with extra armor, leaving it unfazed by most enemy attacks. It can also use this offensively, using its extra bulk to crush foes with its heavy body by ramming or falling on top of them. ** '''Rocket Boosters: All the Lions have rocket boosters located on the back, allowing for high-speed flight. The Lions are each fast enough to travel from Earth to Pluto in seconds, making them faster than the speed of light. ** Laser Cannons: The Yellow Lion has laser cannons stored inside the mouth and tail, both of which have enough power to pierce through a Galra ship in one shot. The mouth laser is for stronger, less accurate shots, while the tail laser is meant for weaker, pinpoint blasts. ** Jaw Blade: For close-ranged combat, the Yellow Lion can form a blade from its jaws that can slice clean through a Galra ship. The jaw blade can also be thrown like a boomerang. ** '''Boosted Armor: '''By bonding further with the Yellow Lion, Hunk unlocked an upgraded set of armor for it, which he can summon at will. This extra armor grants the Yellow Lion a larger set of claws, increasing its striking power and its stability on harrowing surfaces, along with another set of rocket boosters for increased speed. Feats Strength *Hunk is described as the physically strongest of the Paladins. *Easily lifts his massive Bayard. *The Yellow Lion can crush Galra ships with a headbutt. *The Yellow Lion can slice clean through Galra ships with its lasers. *Lifted up a gigantic ship with the Yellow Lion. *With the Boosted Armor, the Yellow Lion held the cracking tectonic plates of a planet together. Speed *The Yellow Lion can fly from Earth to Pluto in seconds. *The Yellow Lion intercepted an enemy attack just before it hit the Blue Lion. Durability *Can survive laser blasts from Galra sentries. *The Yellow Lion is the most durable of the Lions. *The Yellow Lion easily shrugs off laser fire. *The Yellow Lion can take a hit from the planet-busting Ion Cannon. Skill *Skilled cook and mechanic. *Chosen to pilot the Yellow Lion. *Built a Geiger counter to detect Voltron's energy signature. *Can easily hotwire alien technology. Weaknesses *Both inside and outside of the Yellow Lion, is the slowest of the Paladins. *The Yellow Lion's weight makes it hard to maneuver in water. *Kind of a coward. *Not very experienced in hand-to-hand combat. *Can't form Voltron without the other Paladins. *Another Paladin who has a strong bond with the Yellow Lion can take control away from him. Fun Facts *Hunk's voice actor, Tyler Labine, has stated that Hunk is Samoan. This was later confirmed in the official Voltron guidebook. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Voltron Category:Mechs Category:Firearms Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Shield Users Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Claw Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:TV Show Characters Category:Dreamworks